mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Tiffany Vollmer
Tiffany Vollmer is an American voice actress best known for voicing Bulma in most of the the FUNimation dub of the Dragon Ball franchise. Biography Career Vollmer was cast as Bulma in 1999 for FUNimation's third season of Dragon Ball Z, replacing Leslie Alexander, who left the show after playing Bulma in DB Movie 2, that was dubbed much earlier. Vollmer was part of the cast that replaced the heavily edited dubbing by the Ocean Group of DBZ's first two seasons. She has since gone on to voice Bulma for the rest of FUNimation's dubbing of the Dragon Ball franchise, including the original Dragon Ball series, and the uncut versions of DBZ's first two seasons.IMDb credits, Tiffany Vollmer While Vollmer's body of work is small compared to most English VAs, with Bulma being the only major character she's voiced so far, the number of episodes Vollmer voices Bulma in is extensive, since Bulma is a prominent character in the entire run of both Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z. Vollmer also voiced Bulma in Dragon Ball GT (where Bulma's role, like that of most prior characters in the DB franchise, is greatly reduced), 2 DB movies, 9 DBZ movies, I DB video game, and 8 DBZ video games. With FUNimation's dubbing of the Dragon Ball franchise now largely over, Vollmer has since worked on a couple of live action films, both in front of and behind the camera. She was the associate producer of the half hour short, Placebo (2006) (co-starring three of her fellow FUNimation VAs Laura Bailey, Meredith McCoy, and Mike McFarland).[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0853141/ Credits for Placebo] in The Internet Movie Database. She also worked on the 2008 film Ciao, as actress, key makeup artist, and head of wardrobe. Most recently, she provided makeup and wardrobe for the 2008 film Stalker's Dating Guide. In February 2010, Funimation announced that Monica Rial would be taking over the role of Bulma for Dragon Ball Kai, and it is currently unknown whether Vollmer will continue to voice the character in future appearances in video games and other related projects. In 2010, Vollmer was the assistant director and art director for the horror film, Evidence of a Haunting which will be out in Fall 2010.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1670989/ Filmography Voice roles (as Bulma) Television *''Dragon Ball'' *''Dragon Ball Z'' *''Dragon Ball GT'' Film *''Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure'' * Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone * Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest * Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might *''Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon'' *''Dragon Ball: The Path to Power'' Video games *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Sagas'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball: Origins'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World'' Other appearances Anime *Manager in Yu Yu Hakusho (1 episode) *Betsy in Case Closed (2 episodes) *Juliana in Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn (Movie) Live action *''Placebo'' (2006) (associate producer only) *Doctor in Ciao (2008) (also key makeup artist and wardrobe) *''Stalker's Dating Guide'' (2008) (makeup artist and wardrobe) Interviews *''Invasion Anime'' (2002) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3: Behind the Screams'' (2004) References External links * * *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8msIE2JSPNU Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3: Behind the Screams] *A Fan's View of Project A-Kon Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Place of birth missing (living people)